$ \dfrac{8}{9} \div -\dfrac{1}{3} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{8}{9} \times -3 $ $ = \dfrac{8 \times -3} {9 \times 1} $ $ = -\dfrac{24}{9}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{8}{3}$